


High Stakes

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: High fluffy stakes with 13 and Rose.   Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	High Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> High fluffy stakes with 13 and Rose. Enjoy! :=)

******

The Doctor nervously licked her lips, hands frantically working the controls.

“Come on, come on!” she chanted “oh! So close!”

She worked the controls harder, faster.

“Yes…,” she bit her lip in anticipation “yes…yes!” she grinned at Rose “almost there! Almost there!” she cried.

“Careful,” Rose warmed “don’t be so confident”

“I am not!” The Doctor objected, working the controls harder “yes! Yes! What?! No! No! Oh!” gasping in horror, she dropped the controller, watching as her carefully thought out plan suddenly and thoroughly crumbled, collapsing like a badly made soufflé.

Hands clapped over her mouth in shock, she watched as the small electric racecar sped off the track, fishtailed, and then crashed into the sidewall, flipping over, wheels still spinning in the air while Rose cheered as her own car zoomed across the finish line.

“Oh! Shoot!” pouting, The Doctor gathered up her racecar—colored blue of course—and cradled it almost like an infant as she watched Rose’s car—painted red—do a victory lap.

“Yes!” Rose punched the air triumphantly. Smiling at her wife, she set down her own controller and came up to the other blonde, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder as she snuggled up to her.

“You can’t be perfect at everything, love” she told The Doctor.

“I know,” The Doctor pouted “but still! I should _at least_ be able to win a race with toy cars _once_ ” she exclaimed.

“Didn’t I mention that I used to race Mickey all the time, almost every day since I was like nine?” Rose chuckled. Taking pity on her wife, she pressed another kiss to her shoulder and pulled back, gently taking one of her hands.

“Come on, let’s go get some lunch” she said softly.

“Macaroni and cheese?” The Doctor asked hopefully.

Rose playfully rolled her eyes.

“You really need to start eating something else” she said.

“I _like_ macaroni and cheese!” The Doctor objected as she followed Rose out of the room “besides, it’s no stranger than anything else I used to eat,” she added “remember fish fingers and custard?”

“Oh, how could I forget?” Rose shuddered…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
